


Maybe

by Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, THIS IS DEPRESSING, like srsly, wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/pseuds/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cage fights, lead to Metal, which leads to Maybes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenkan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenkan/gifts), [jeanthememelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanthememelover/gifts).



> https://vine.co/v/iLAd7ntFnMM
> 
> The vine. I strongly recommend that you watch it.

The cage fight was terrible. Kurt hadn’t meant to scar the beautiful _Engel_ , it had just happened, and so fast, it was all so fast. All the sudden the electricity was blown. He saw. He saw how relieved the other boy was. How he was finally set free. How he had looked sorrowfully at Kurt then started to escape. Kurt bamfed out of the cage and ran into a girl with curly blond hair. She told him too follow, he looked back at the Engel, flailing towards the exit. He felt a tug deep in his stomach and wanted to bamf over there and get the boy to safety. She tugged his arm and he bamfed out with her. He saw the boy flying over them.

“We’re following him and taking him with.” 

“What! No!”

“Well I am!” Kurt began to run, just behind where the _Engel_ was flying, but he was forced to stay to the ground. The boy eventually landed at an old liquor mill. Kurt stayed towards the back of the warehouse waiting for the right time to walk in. The winged boys first action was to dig a tape out of his pocket and managed to find a stereo. Kurt doesn’t know how. Then he found some bottles of vodka. He sat up on one of the rafters. He didn’t know how far out of Germany they were but he knew they weren’t in Germany anymore.

They hadn’t been there for more then ten minutes when the orb appeared. It was pinkish and three people were in it. At least two of them were mutants but Kurt assumed the last girl was a mutant as well. 

“ _Abhauen!!_ Or should I say Piss off!!!” Kurts eyes darted up as the _Engel_ threw an empty bottle of vodka at them an picked up the one he was drinking, standing and shakily ‘flying’, he uses that term loosely, to a rafter closer to the visitors, his damaged wing now in sight. One of them whispered something to the big guy who ignored her. He couldn’t hear their conversation but all the sudden the _Engel_ was kneeling on the ground from nearly falling then stood. He loudly stated that he didn’t want the mans help and started to walk away. Kurt was nervous would the people leave he felt like bamfing in to help but decided that would make things worse. 

The winged mutant almost got under the rafter he was originally at when he screamed and dropped the bottle his back arching forward causing him to drop to him knees in a puddle of glass and vodka. He brought his hands to the ground and Kurt’s hand flew to his mouth to muffle a scream. Protruding from his back at unhealthy angles were ribs and bones. His downy white feathers began to molt and metal blades appeared in their places. He threw his head up screaming and Kurt saw his eyes change from the purest blue ever to a deep, rich gold. He let his head drop and the screams faded. After a few seconds he stood up and faced the guests. He looked at his wings and tried stretching one. Immediately the blades flew out and lodged themselves in the wall. He did the same with his other wing, and Kurt saw. Kurt saw the boys posture change from lonely and depressed to powerful and terrifying. Kurt had never wanted to bamf into that room more than now. He needed to save the _Engel._ To help him. As fate was a cruel and evil bitch, the next time they met _Engel_ was different. Consumed with rage. Kurt had never been more heartbroken. There had to be some good left in him. 

That’s why he didn’t fight hard. That’s why _Engel_ , no, _Erzengel_ had been able to corner him. He would’ve bamfed away but he decided to try and talk some sense into _Erzengel._ He had to. That’s why he didn’t see it coming. Why he didn’t retaliate when he noticed a wing moving. Kurt had thought he had gotten through to him.

Maybe if Kurt had bamfed away or fought _Erzengel_ would’ve come to his senses eventually, and not to the sight of Nightcrawler laying with one of his wing blades lodged in his stomach. Maybe he wouldn’t have been found sobbing over the body. Maybe he wouldn’t be in house arrest at Xaviers because he refused to talk to anyone or do anything. Maybe Kurt would be smiling and laughing and happy. Maybe _Engel_ would’ve been happy, for once. Maybe he wouldn’t be sobbing annually at Kurt’s grave. Maybe he wouldn’t be getting his wings clipped again. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY


End file.
